


Charm

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [148]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam's not the first.





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #379 – Home

Sam's not the first boyfriend Annie's brought home to meet her parents, but he _is_ the first one who manages to charm the socks off her mum despite showing up late. He grimaces when mum puts Santana on to play, and Annie giggles before setting her hand down on his arm.

'Don't worry,' she says. 'Dad's a real stickler for going to bed early.'

Dad's also a stickler for seeing what sort of lads she brings home, and Sam's not the first copper in her life. Dad questions him and re-questions him so thoroughly, even the Guv would be impressed.


End file.
